Caitlin Cooke
Caitlin Cooke (Katherine "Kathy" Cloutier in the French dub) is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen. She is voiced by Brooke D'Orsay. She usually wears a pink butterfly clip in her hair, a pink top, a royal blue skirt, and pink high heels. Biography Caitlin is introduced to the series alongside her friend Tricia as they shop around the mall. She is the second character to speak, and in "Take This Job and Squeeze It," she is shown going around the mall and shopping until she maxes out her credit card (not realizing there was a limit on it). After she maxes out her credit card, Kirsten cuts it in half, and her father refuses to get her a new one until she pays off the debt she's accrued. As a result, she attempts to get a job, and gets hired by Jen to run the Big Squeeze when Jen can't find anybody responsible and qualified to do it. She initially shows no work ethic and very little grasp of how life works. For example, when Jen suggests that they clean around the lemon to get ahead of schedule, she suggests paying somebody to do it instead (not realizing that the somebody being paid to do so was Jen, and soon her). Furthermore, when a rush hits later in the episode, she doesn't work at all, instead gabbing on her cell phone with a friend while Jen handles everything. Despite this, she soon shows herself to be a good friend. While Tricia dumped her as a friend after learning that she had to get a job, when Coach Halder was about to fire Jen before she had even started working at the Penalty Box (Coach Halder had heard Jen yelling at Caitlin for Caitlin's incompetence) Caitlin stuck up for Jen and pointed out that despite how much she'd been screwing up, Jen had been patient with her up until that point. This not only saved Jen's job, but also ingratiated Caitlin with the rest of the gang and led to her becoming part of the group of friends. Although Caitlin continued to show naivety with regards to how the working world works (she used an "emergency pedicure" sign to shut down the Big Squeeze in "The Big Sickie," shut the Big Squeeze down due to slow sales in "A Lime to Party"–a move that angered her boss–and gave out drinks for free to her friends in "The Five Finger Discount"), as the series went on she showed more maturity and work ethic. Over the course of the series, she only quit her job once, and actually took on a second job at one point. She quit her job in "Losing Your Lemon" due to having made enough to pay off her debt, but took it back after she realized that she was slipping back into her old habits of spending more than she had and that Tricia's shenanigans in that episode were hurting her friends, and in "Girlie Boys" she took on a second job in order to afford a pair of designer jeans. Caitlin's two obsessions are shopping and boys. She was a massive shopper before she overran the credit limit on her credit card, and even after having to get a job, she kept track of several sales and was often seen shopping for clothes. She loves keeping up with fashions and looking nice. This ties in to her obsession with boys; over the course of the series, she spent a lot of time looking for clothes for dates or to attract boys. In fact, a tally of her dates over the series reveals that she mentioned or was seen dating twenty-five boys, and had crushes on several others. In addition, Caitlin seems very in love with the idea of love, frequently referring to her newest flames as "The One" (with a notable exception coming in "2-4-1," where she referred to Vince and Blake as "The Two"), and mentioning in "Bicker Me Not" that she thought she had found her soulmate, which was good as "the clock was starting to tick." Despite Caitlin's frequent self-absorption, she has frequently proven herself to be a good friend. Over the course of the series, she gives Tricia several chances to befriend her again, even though Tricia betrays her each time Caitlin gives her a chance. In addition, she is supportive of her friends and their plans, and is referred to by Nikkiin the series finale as being the "kindest, sweetest person she knows." In the group of friends, Caitlin is usually the most optimistic and most inclined to think the best of others. Trivia *Caitlin has been arrested for the most criminal acts of anyone in the group: **In "One Quiet Day" she was arrested for a stalking incident. **In "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" she was arrested (along with the rest of the gang) for possessing and using a fake ID. **In "A Crime of Fashion" she was arrested on a shoplifting charge. (However, as Tricia framed her and Caitlin was able to prove her innocence, Caitlin's record was cleared of this crime.) *Many times, various characters have called her by a shortened version of her name, Cait (pronounced Kate). *She is a fan of the popular boy band DawgToy. *She is a self-proclaimed expert on break-ups; she believes that a step-by-step program must be followed to cope with the ending of relationships, and she owns an iPod with preprogrammed Sarah McLachlan music in advance for such situations (and Alanis Morrisette for the angry phase). *Her cell phone ring tone is set to an instrumental version of the Britney Spears single "Oops!... I Did It Again." *Despite being Canadian, Caitlin speaks with a slight valley girl accent. *In "Dude of the Living Dead," she was the last one to be bitten by a zombie. *Out of all her friends, Caitlin is seen crying the most. Whenever she cries, her mascara runs. *Caitlin is the only member of the main girls not to have been shown in a state of undress; the worst that has been shown was in "Girlie Boys," where part of her panties are shown while she's putting on a pair of jeans, and in "One Quiet Day" when she intentionally tucks her skirt into her panties. In comparison, Nikki was stripped to her underwear by an escalator in "Wrestlemania" and Jen was seen naked (except for a towel on her hair) in "Over Exposed." Caitlin's worst issues were related to bathrooms: in "Boo, Dude", she is caught with her pants down in a men's bathroom, and in "Pillow Talk" it is shown that she once used a bathroom at the beach and came out with toilet paper stuck to her bikini bottom–the latter of which she considers her most embarrassing moment. *Throughout the series, Caitlin is shown to be quite strong despite her small stature. This is commented on twice by her friends. **'Nikki': "For a size zero she can drag a heavy load." (from "Baby, You Stink") **'Wyatt': "You're freakishly strong for someone so small." (from "Insert Name Here") *She's the only girl of the group to kiss Wyatt. *Although her father is mentioned in the series, he has never been seen in the show. **She also mentioned her mother once when she and Nikki talked about how she (Caitlin's mother) extended Caitlin's curfew. *She must have a driver's license, because in "One Quiet Day" she mentions driving around the block several times in her mother's car. *Caitlin, Jude, and Wyatt are the only 6teen main characters to not have their background explored, although it can be assumed that Caitlin comes from a wealthy family. *Caitlin has dated more guys than any of the other girls on the show. *When Caitlin is really interested in a guy she's dating, she becomes clumsy around that guy. For the brief time they were together, Talon acquired many injuries this way. *Since she revealed Jonesy to be a Taurus in "Clonesy," Caitlin might be a Sagittarius due to the fact she cannot date a Taurus according to her astrologer. *She gets moody when she comes down with premenstrual syndrome. *Her favorite color appears to be pink. **Despite this, in "Idol Time at the Mall," she states that it is teal. **Also, in "Take This Job and Squeeze It," she remarks that her closet is pink-poor. *Caitlin may have skills in theatrical performance, since she can convincingly do many improvised "scenes" with no prior preparation. She attributes this to the fact she used to want to be a soap opera actress. *Caitlin must be a good student (even if she's not a great one), because she tells Jude she has never failed a class at school in "One Quiet Day." *Caitlin can drink pure lemon juice. This probably explains why she initially didn't know that sugar was a key ingredient in lemonade, and implies that she must prefer tarter lemonade. *She has farted more times than any other girl on the show. *Without her wedge heels (or heels of any kind), Caitlin appears to be around the same height as Nikki (if not slightly taller). *Caitlin is the only one of the main six confirmed to be an only child. *Caitlin mentions that a nice gentleman has been helping her out lately, spawning a possible ship between the two in The Surfer and The Skater. Category:Canon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:6Teen characters Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Girlfriends